Dust
by olgap-k
Summary: El típico escenario de una guerra en proceso, sangre, visceras, fuego, explosiones y el constante ruido de gritos de muerte y la música que componen los inmensos robots en los que varios de los soldados combaten.
**Dust**

Ha dejado de pensar en si es un estilo de vida complicado o si no lo es, está acostumbrado a lo que hace, le gusta demasiado como para detenerse a analizarlo mucho; ha llegado a la conclusión que mientras él lo disfrute y pueda seguir siendo un instrumento para la paz, no tiene por qué dedicarle mucho tiempo, está mejor de esa forma.

Preocuparse no está en su mente, ni en ese momento ni nunca, mucho menos en ese momento con una misión en proceso.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Duo, acomodándose la trenza y parpadeando lentamente, como si la luz le molestara, como si hubiera algo extraño en su compañero, y quizás lo hay, su luz parece ir menguando, pero sigue viéndose decidido.

Sus ojos ya no brillan con ese afecto antes siempre presente, ya no puede explicarlo, y si bien su empatía sigue funcionando de maravilla, y experimenta un amplio rango de emociones, como el buen soldado y estratega que es, lo mantiene al margen y no permite que sus decisiones se vean influenciadas.

Está desayunando, hay una taza de amargo y cargado café frente a él, un pan tostado sobre el que puso mermelada de fresa, frutas cortadas y huevos revueltos. Come porque tiene que hacerlo, es necesario para que su cuerpo no termine fallándole en medio de la actividad física que su trabajo requiere.

Ya sucedió una vez y no fue muy placentero terminar casi arrastrándose de regreso, su cuerpo se lo había reclamado, pero no tanto como Rashid y el mismo Duo, quien se había acabado la voz gritándole durante más de una hora entera.

Sólo la frase final de Duo fue lo que le hizo reaccionar un poco, lo suficiente como para yo no continuar arriesgando su vida.

—¿Crees que a él le gustaría ser rescatado para enterarse que moriste en el intento?

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin llorar, y tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, que le impedía comer a gusto. Cada que lo hacía sentía como si estuviera ahogándose y el nudo amenazaba con matarlo. No era que estuviese conteniéndose, todo lo contrario... Era simplemente que tenía una misión antes de permitirse deshacerse por completo.

El mundo entero podría dudar de él y su capacidad como soldado debido a su tipo de personalidad, pero él tenía una misión que cumplir, antes de poder ser humano de nuevo.

Heero estaría tan orgulloso de él, de no ser porque también estaba demasiado ocupado queriendo salvar al mundo, protegiendo a Relena y como los demás, sufriendo la muerte de Wufei, porque era algo que aún no comprendían, y que lo hacía tener ataques de pánico todas las noches.

Estaba más blanco que de costumbre, el cabello se le caía por montones y las ojeras de sus ojos parecían hasta pintadas de lo marcadas que estaban.

Casi se sentía en un precipicio, la fe era lo único que lo mantenía de lanzarse con los ojos cerrados a su muerte segura.

—Heero está de regreso —continúa Duo, a veces siente que está hablando solo, pero en ocasiones Quatre responde con la mirada, con gestos que le hacen saber que si le está escuchando, quizás no sea el mismo que era antes, pasó de ser una luz brillante a este opaco ser humano que parece irse apagando más a cada segundo que transcurre—, tuvo visual de Trowa, y todo está bien con él. Sigue en una celda, pero está mejor.

Quatre cierra los ojos, duro, apretándolos como si pudiera herirse de esa forma, y después suelta un poco de aire en un suspiro. El nudo en su garganta humedece un poco sus ojos, pero se muerde la lengua y pasó con dificultad un poco de saliva.

Ser fuerte no era una opción, era lo único que tenía.

—Enterado.

Su voz sin ninguna inflexión hace que Duo se decepcione un poco más; en ocasiones siente que con la captura de Trowa y el asesinato de Wufei, una parte de Quatre ha sido secuestrada o asesinada, sólo falta rescatar a Trowa para ver si es posible recuperar un poco del brillo de aquel pequeño sol árabe que antes iluminaba sus vidas.

Pero todo parece tan complicado.

— _La guerra no es fácil, Duo, y lo sé... Aunque todos ustedes crean que soy una frágil e indefensa criatura, ¡no lo soy! Hemos perdido tantas cosas, nuestra libertad incluida... pero no perderé a Trowa... antes prefiero destruirlo todo... y a todos._

Le había creído, porque había visto la desesperación en sus ojos, la realización de que todos sus sueños estaban desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos, que la guerra estaba de regreso y no sólo eso, estaban menguando sus fuerzas, ya no eran los mismos chicos llenos de energía y esperanzas de un mundo sin guerra.

Eran simplemente soldados, muñecos que seguían instrucciones de hombres cobardes que se encerraban en bunkers y casas de seguridad y sólo daban instrucciones.

Caían como piezas de domino alineadas que habían sido empujadas... el primero había sido el que menos esperarían, al menos él.

Wufei, con su fortaleza y sus ganas de siempre ser el mejor.

Y Quatre le había llorado en silencio, hasta que le arrebataron a Trowa, y junto con él todas sus esperanzas.

—Buenos días —saluda Heero, luciendo cansado.

Ya no más la máscara de indiferencia, están todos en un punto determinante: o continuan o se dan por vencido.

La pura fuerza de voluntad de Quatre de rescatar a Trowa está sirviéndoles a todos como una pila recargable que les mantiene caminando.

Eso y la venganza.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —es lo primero que pregunto, incluso antes de contestar el saludo.

No está siendo maleducado, es sólo que tiene otras prioridades, y los otros dos soldados lo comprenden perfectamente. En medio de la guerra y la destrucción, Quatre se las había ingeniado para encontrar un poco de amor, y Trowa lo había aceptado, y de repente todo se había desmoronado, como un castillo de arena.

Heero no le miente, sabe que Quatre se daría cuenta de inmediato, y no quiere que crea que no confían en su fortaleza, cuando en realidad es el más fuerte de todos.

Fue él quien vio a Wufei ser asesinado, y aún así tuvo la fortaleza de matar al soldado enemigo que había ocasionado la baja de Wufei y además, rescatar el cuerpo de su amigo.

Claro que se había deshecho después, en la privacidad de su habitación, siendo reconfortado por Trowa.

Y ahora no había quien lo compusiera.

Quatre se termina el desayuno, sigue sintiéndose defectuoso, como si le hiciera falta algo que le permite ser el verdadero él, es una pobre imitación que no sirve por completo, pero que tiene un propósito y por eso es que no se ha detenido por completo.

—Nos vemos en 8 horas —dice, al tiempo que se pone la chamarra de Trowa, le queda muy grande, pero no le importa.

Nada le importa en ese momento.

~o~

Duo maldice a gritos, porque todo se salió de control, porque son unos estúpidos.

Heero no tiene más remedio que disparar la basuca que robaron y ver como el sitio donde apunta se llena de fuego después de la explosión y un cuerpo humano se destroza por completo ante el impacto, y vuelan pedazos de éste en varias direcciones.

Es una imagen muy grotesca, pero algo a lo que están tan acostumbrados.

El típico escenario de una guerra en proceso, sangre, visceras, fuego, explosiones y el constante ruido de gritos de muerte y la música que componen los inmensos robots en los que varios de los soldados combaten.

Esta misión es más silenciosa, no están empleando los Gundam, y quizás sea un error, o quizás no, es lo de menos. De una cosa si están seguros, todo se fue al demonio cuando permitieron que se iniciara la nueva fase del plan estando Quatre de guardia.

Habían perdido todo contacto con el soldado de Sandrock, y el edificio en el que estaba encerrado Trowa se puede ver a la distancia como colapsó por completo.

~o~

Jamás se había reído tanto como en ese momento, todo le parece increíblemente gracioso, la extraña forma en que el cabello le cae sobre medio rostro a Trowa, los ojos verdes de éste observándole con fijeza, todo.

Trowa está serio, demasiado, quizás un poco molesto, y es comprensible.

Hay una enorme herida en el torso de Quatre, falta un pedazo de él, y éste parece en shock, riéndose como loco, aún drogado de adrenalina y sin sentir el dolor... Se acerca a él.

Mira a su alrededor, antes de permitirse posar sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

No quiere abrazarlo por lo herido que está, porque siente que se deshará entre sus brazos, y no quiere ser él el culpable de ver como una estrella se apaga.

—¿Qué hiciste, Quatre? —le pregunta en un susurro.

Siente el afecto brotar de Quatre, se siente bien al ver la manera en que éste le mira fijamente, como si lo único que quisiera hacer fuera eso, grabarse para siempre la imagen en su cerebro. Él también quiere hacer eso.

Su relación no es tan cursi como uno podría pensar, después de todo ambos son soldados y son más prácticos, pero ese momento siente Trowa que es necesario, antes de tener que retornar a su papel de soldado, porque Quatre está demasiado herido.

Ni siquiera se explica en qué momento le sacó de la prisión, o como logró detonar todos los explosivos colocados en el edificio.

—Pudiste morir —un susurro.

Quatre aparta la mirada, lo sabe, por un momento no le importó morir; dar su vida por la paz de la Tierra era casi un requisito cuando lo entrenaron para ser un soldado. Y ha perdido tanto que su vida ya no es lo mismo, no la considera tan valiosa.

Pero por Trowa es que no lo hizo.

—Aún no... —una pausa, se permitió una leve sonrisa mientras dejaba que los dedos largos de Trowa le despeinaran un poco el flequillo sucio de polvora y el polvo de los escombros—, aún no es mi hora.

Trowa quiere reclamarle, pero no lo hace.

En ese momento, Quatre se deshace frente a él, lo ve caer, la palidez de su rostro, lo pronunciado de sus ojeras, la sangre roja y espesa, abundante, contrastando espantosamente con la piel blanca del rubio, manchándolo todo, dejando un charco bajo él.

El Sol brilla a la distancia, testigo de una vida siendo amenazada, de un río de sangre y de la desesperación de Trowa.

Un débil Trowa que pese a su dolor se agacha y recoge el cuerpo de Quatre.

~o~

Es Heero quien concluye el trabajo de Quatre, termina de detonar todas las bombas... es una visión hermosa, la combinación del ruido estridente de las explosiones y los gritos de los soldados enemigos siendo aplastados por los escombros o siendo explotados en varios pedazos de ellos mismos, junto a la visual de columnas derribándose y convirtiéndose en polvo, de enormes edificios haciéndose pedazos y nubles de humo y polvo elevándose hermosas, recortadas contra el cielo despejado, saludando al sol rojizo.

Cuando encuentran a Trowa, éste lleva a Quatre en brazos y Duo se lo arrebata, porque sabe que él también está cansado.

Heero los guía a un vehículo robado y así pueden marcharse de ahí.

—Teníamos un plan —dice Heero cuando la mirada de Trowa, dura y fría, se posa sobre él—, pero Quatre perdió la paciencia.

La mirada verde se suaviza un poco, porque él mismo sabe que habría hecho lo mismo, habría desobedecido todas las órdenes de ser necesario con tal de rescatar al rubio.

—Gracias por cuidar de él —es todo lo que dice, antes de acomodarse y quedarse dormido.

Aún no están por completo a salvo, pero tampoco están en peligro inmediato, y dormir no suena nada mal.

-fin-


End file.
